Rouge's Diary by Shadouge4Ever
by Shadouge4Ever
Summary: This is Rouge's diary entries. It's full of stuff about Shadow and some stuff about Knuckles. Shadouge


This is Rouge's diary entries. It's full of stuff about Shadow and some stuff about Knuckles. Shadouge

Rouge's Diary

Dear Diary, Monday April 1, 2009

School was boring (as usual). Probably the only fun thing I did was work with Amy Rose and Sally Acorn on a new assignment for science class. After school, I went to the mall with Sally, Amy, and Blaze the Cat. We walked around, mostly talking and looking at things we'd like to buy. After the mall, Shadow called me and asked me to meet him at his house. I got dressed in my favorite t-shirt and jeans and drove to his house in my white Cadillac. There, we talked and watched TV. He made a bunch of moves: he tried the yawning, arm around her shoulder thing; he tried the scooting inches closer until couldn't scoot anymore thing; he even tried the sitting in her spot right when she's about to sit down so she'll sit in his lap thing. I think he really likes me, but I'm not sure.

–Rouge

Dear Diary, Tuesday April 2, 2009

Now I'm _sure_ he has a crush on me. In class, he slipped a card under my chair. I opened and read it. This is what it said:

My Sweetheart,

My heart is burning inside me with love. I can't keep away from you. But no matter how many things I try, there's only one thing to do: I have to say 'I love you'. That's the only way. And if I have to say it really soon, I'll say it really soon today.

_I Love You, Rouge_ –Shadow

How sweet is _that_? I really love it, but one question still floats in my mind: _Should I tell Shadow how _I_ feel?_ If I decide yes before Friday, then I'm going to tell him Friday. But if I don't decide before Friday, I'll just wait until I _do _decide. 'Till then, I'll just flirt with him, just like I do with Knuckles. Because if I flirt with someone, it doesn't necessarily mean that I have a crush on them. Shadow says I'm really clever, but I don't like to brag about myself. I prefer to say I know things about stuff. It's the only thing to say without sounding like I'm bragging.

–Rouge

Dear Diary, Wednesday April 3, 2009

I'm still deciding if I like him or not. It's a really hard decision. Why, you ask? Because he's sweet and charming and protective and all, but he has a bunch of other things on his mind. Like Maria, or finding out his past, or figuring out his purpose in life. I think about _him _a lot, but he doesn't think about me very often. He's usually off thinking about something else. I just wish he would think about me more.

I've been thinking about it, and maybe I should go out with Knuckles first and see just how protective Shadow is and how jealous he can get. That will determine whether or not I'll tell him how I feel. One thing's for sure, I'm glad we're not living in the same house, because eventually, he would've found my diary and saw all this stuff. Then he would've known…Never mind. So anyway, it's official; I'm going to go out with Knuckles and see how Shadow reacts.

–Rouge

Dear Diary, Thursday April 4, 2009

Before school, I asked Knuckles if he wanted to go out with me and he said yes. He drove me to school in his red Mustang and we went in together. Shadow spotted my arm around Knux's and his hand around my waist; Shadow was _angry_. He walked over to us and I let go of Knux's arm to observe what would happen. Shadow started talking with Knuckles, and a couple seconds later, he punched him so hard he fell down! Tikal helped Knuckles off the floor and Shadow looked at me. I took my notepad out of my back pack and started writing in it. I wrote:

Strong, aggressive, protective, short-tempered, gets jealous easy, hot body…_**YES**_

I put the notepad to my chest and walked away, smiling at Shadow. He looked puzzled, but he didn't need to know my little plot. When we got in class, Shadow stared at me for a long time; probably wondering what I was planning. I just smiled at him. After school was over, Shadow asked me, "What was up back there?"

I said, "Oh, nothing," and walked away. I giggled to myself as I walked. Shadow is so easily manipulated; but so is Knuckles. And besides, Knuckles has a hot bod and is strong, but he's not charming or protective like Shadow. I mean, maybe over the Master Emerald, but not over a person. So I went home and started sketching Shadow, you know, just to pass the time. Now I'm doodling me and Shadow, just to see what we would look like together. I have to go…NOW!

–Rouge

Dear Diary, Friday April 5, 2009

Last night, after I was done writing in my diary, the doorbell rang. I thought it was Knuckles or Shadow, but it was neither. It was Amy. She was standing there with a basket full of muffins. What the f, right? Well, I asked her what she was doing with a basket of muffins, and she said she was selling them. "I'm trying to raise money for some girl scout," she had said.

"Oh," I said. I decided to buy one, since it was for a girl scout and not just for her. I took a bite and spit it out. The muffins were stale! I took my money back and slammed the door. Later, I opened the door and said, "Maybe you should get muffins that _aren't_ stale."

"Oh. Ok," Amy said, and left. I sighed and went back inside. I shook my head at how short her attention span was. I decided to call Shadow. His number was very confusing, and I could never remember what it was. But somehow, I remembered it and called him. He wasn't home, so I left a message. There's not much left to talk about……Oh! I went out with Shadow today after school, just before I doodled. It was great! He took me to my favorite French restaurant. The food there is devine. I could eat tons and tons of their food. But I have to cut that thought out 'cause I'm supposed to be on a diet—and I'd _hate_ to get fat!! Hahahaha!!! Well, I guess that's all for now.

–Rouge

Dear Diary, Saturday April 6, 2009

Hey, it's me again. I'm so psyched it's Saturday! My favorite show comes on in the morning, and I never miss it. Sometimes, when Shadow sleeps the night, he watches it with me. He's so romantic—and the week went by so quickly! I'm going to call Shadow tonight and ask him to come over. If he says yes, we are going to have a hell of a sleepover! I'll invite Amy, Sally, and Blaze over and we'll have a blast! We'll watch scary movies, tell ghost stories, and, when Shadow goes home, we'll do the fun girly stuff; like giving each other makeovers (including manicures and pedicures), dance, put on fashion shows, have pillow fights, etc. I love having people over. We have so much fun together! Especially me and Shadow. When he comes over, we're gonna make love like there's no tomorrow. I just hope no one tries to take a picture of me after we do that. I look terrible after making love! I'm going to call Shadow right now.

Hey, I'm back. I called Shadow, and he said YES! I called Amy, Sally, and Blaze, and Amy and Sally said they could come. But Blaze said that it was her and Silver's night—Ooooooooooh, hahaha. It's so awesome to have such great friends! I have the best life ever, and I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world.

–Rouge

Dear Diary, Sunday April 7, 2009

Last night was a killer! We had the best sleepover! The only thing that went wrong was that Amy tried to flirt with Shadow. I swear I was about to strangle her; but I changed my mind. Shadow and I made love while Sally and Amy played Monopoly. By the time Shadow and I got out of the room, Sally and Amy were almost finished with the game! That's how long we were in there. Hahahahaha! I'm thinkin' of going to the movies with Shadow later on tonight. There's a movie that I'm just _dying_ to see: 'So Close and Yet So Far'. It's known by all my friends to be an awesome romance story. Sonic and Sally saw it, Knuckles and Julie-Su saw it, even Tails and Cosmo saw it. I don't know how Sally and Amy manage to be friends. I mean, duh—Sally's dating the guy that Amy wishes she could be with. I would be right on the edge of a cliff if my rival was dating Shadow. I guess Amy's just used to it. I mean, let's face it, Sally's a _princess_. Plus, she's prettier and skinnier than Amy; _and _she doesn't chase Sonic like a psycho maniac. I would be with Sally too, if _I _were Sonic. Just like how Knuckles chose Julie-Su over Tikal; or how Tails chose Cosmo over cream; _or _how Shadow chose me over Maria. I have to admit, I was pretty shocked when Shadow chose _me _instead of Maria. I guess because I'm the only girl left that he actually _cares_ about. I mean, _Amy_—Seriously. Since this is the last day of the week, this diary entry is going to be extra long, k? Omg, it's almost 7:50 already! I have to call Shadow for the movies!

Ok, I'm back. I called Shadow. He said he almost forgot until I called him! Haha. Well, I'm gonna go pick up Shadow for the movies. See ya at 8:30!

Phew!!!! That movie was so awesome! Towards the end, me and Shadow started making out! Some people complained a little about us making out, but no one noticed. Good thing, too. If the people who worked there knew people seeing the movie were complaining, they would've kicked us out for sure. The movie started out with a girl (about 17, like me) and a boy (about 18, like how old Shadow looks) who couldn't be together because one was rich (the girl) and one was a home-schooled gang leader (the boy). Well, one day, the girl snuck out to meet the boy at his hideout. The dad found out later on and barred the windows and locked the doors at night. One night, the boy came over and took the wood barring the windows off and snuck in. The dad walked in the room to check on his daughter and saw the boy, so he kicked the boy out and barred both sides of the window, so that if the homeboy unbarred the outside, he couldn't unbar the inside, and if the rich girl unbarred the inside, she couldn't unbar the outside. One day, the two saw each other at the store, and decided to move out of their houses and move in with each other in a new house—because they were in love and they wanted to be together. But that's just the summary of the movie. Lots more happened, but it's too much to say it all. Anyway, it's just like me and Shadow. When we first met, Dr. Eggman wouldn't let us talk to each other, but then he warmed up to the idea of us working together; and so we were partners, and one day, Shadow saved me from Prison Island and I knew he must've had feelings for me, but I wasn't sure, and later, I forgot about it. I only remembered about our feelings when I got to the new high school (Dr. Eggman thought we needed to be schooled more). That's where I started my diary entries. Now Shadow and I are together and happy. I love everyone and everything—the end is here for this week, and I will see you all next week (tomorrow). I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!

–Rouge

That's the end of Rouge's diary entries for that week. There were lots of other diary entries by her, but they just weren't good enough. But this one, this one was perfect. xoxo


End file.
